


Así para siempre

by sunflow3rs



Series: Amanece, que no es poco [14]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adorable, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Español | Spanish, Future Fic, I am just crying bc they are so beautiful, Kozume Kenma (mentioned) - Freeform, Love, M/M, Mika Yamaka (mentioned), Rare Pairings, Tendou Satori (mentioned) - Freeform, Yahaba Shigeru (mentioned) - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26398135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflow3rs/pseuds/sunflow3rs
Summary: Yamaguchi sabía que Iwaizumi nunca había sido un fanático de la idea del matrimonio. Sin embargo, se encontraba con vergonzosa frecuencia fantaseando con un anillo en su anular.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Amanece, que no es poco [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702486
Kudos: 4





	Así para siempre

Cuando abría los ojos a primera hora de la mañana, lo hacía con las sábanas del lado derecho de su cama revueltas, frías y solitarias. Se revolvía en ellas, añorando el calor del cuerpo contrario hasta que la alarma de su teléfono sonaba por segunda vez, recordándole que debía de despegar sus extremidades de las repentinas pegajosas mantas y comenzar a prepararse para su jornada diaria. Su novio, Iwaizumi, era de esas personas que se levantaban cuando el sol todavía dormía y tenía su vida resuelta a las ocho de la mañana, así que nunca se encontraba en el apartamento para cuándo sus párpados, rodeados por molestas legañas, se separaban con dificultad por primera vez en el día.

No le solía importar. El hombre siempre regresaba de su carrera matutina con el tiempo suficiente como para desayunar juntos antes de que ambos tuvieran que dirigirse a sus respectivos trabajos.

Yamaguchi tiró las sábanas fuera de la cama con pequeñas y ligeras patadas mientras estiraba sus extremidades. Bostezó, moviendo su cuello de un lado a otro, y con la punta de sus dedos tocó el cabezal acolchado que presidía su lecho. Se levantó del blando colchón a regañadientes y, sin preocuparse en arreglar las mantas o, siquiera, coger la ropa que necesitaría, se adentró en su baño con el pensamiento de que una ducha fría era lo que le urgía para poder despertarse por completo.

Encendió la radio, que se había dejado olvidada la tarde anterior en una de las esquinas del lavamanos, y agradeció que su emisora favorita fuera la predilecta. Su cuerpo todavía no tenía la energía suficiente como para bailar y cantar la alegre melodía que llenó el cuarto, pero aún así agradeció el sonido. Realmente, no le gustaba el silencio que había en su piso cuando su novio no se encontraba en él.

No era que Iwaizumi fuera un chico ruidoso o chillón, al contrario, era bastante sereno y a no ser que estuviera borracho, o bien, regañando a alguno de sus amigos, no solía levantar la voz (a Yamaguchi le hablaba con un tono dulce y divertido que tanto Matsukawa y Hanamaki utilizaban a modo de burla). Cuando los dos se encontraban en la tranquilidad de su hogar, siempre tenían algo que decir, sobre cualquier cosa, y llenaban las paredes de su apartamento con sus melodiosas charlas.

En realidad ninguno de los dos era fanático del silencio. No, al menos, cuando sabían que se encontraban solos.

No llegó a escuchar la puerta de la entrada abrirse debido a que la canción que emitían en ese momento acababa de llegar a su punto álgido. Tampoco notó el comentario de Iwaizumi cuando tropezó con los zapatos que él mismo había dejado tirados en el recibidor el día anterior cuando hubo llegado lo suficiente cansado de su trabajo como para no prestarle atención a nada que no fuera el baño, la cocina o el dormitorio.

Yamaguchi se comenzó a duchar con la ignorancia de que su novio estaba moviéndose con soltura de un lado a otro por el apartamento, tarareando la melodía de la canción que se oía, siendo una de sus preferidas. Iwaizumi caminó hacia el cuarto de baño, entonces, sonriendo ante la figura del cuerpo desnudo del menor a través de la cortina transparente que empapaba con el agua del grifo.

—Buenos días —llamó la atención Iwaizumi, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta que, como siempre, había dejado abierta. No era ningún asunto importante, pero el mayor solía molestarse con la manía de su pareja de dejar cualquier puerta, de cualquier lugar, abierta de par en par. Siempre tenía que ir detrás de él cerrándolas como si fuera el padre de un niño insolente.

Yamaguchi giró su cabeza, un tanto sorprendido por la intromisión, y se encontró con su contenta mirada clavada en su rostro. Le sonrió cuando notó que comenzaba a acercarse a él y no opuso ningún tipo de resistencia cuando pasó sus grandes brazos por su cadera, utilizando la cortina como impermeable para evitar mojarse. Se dieron un suave beso por encima del plástico en el que lo único que fueron capaces de notar fue el aliento cálido del contrario achicharrando la molesta tela.

—Buenos días… —Repitió Yamaguchi, divertido, permitiendo que su novio le saludara a su manera. Iwaizumi apretó sus dedos y frunció su ceño, queriendo algún roce más cercano, buscando juntar los labios que tanto había echado de menos. No era como si hubieran pasado demasiado tiempo separados, de todos modos, estaba seguro de que ni siquiera hacía una hora desde que le vio por última vez dormido sobre la cama que compartían.

Pero Iwaizumi había aprendido hacía un tiempo que debía de vivir cada segundo de su existencia como si al siguiente se fuera a acabar el mundo. Y no iba a permitir que su mundo terminase sin que sus labios hubieran tocado los de su novio.

Soltó una de sus manos para alejar la cortina lo suficiente como para que el rostro de Yamaguchi saliera a la luz y, entonces, buscó un beso de los de verdad. El menor estaba chorreando, con su pelo mojado y las gotas corriendo por su frente y nariz, así que intentaba alejarse lo más que podía de su novio para no acabar empapándolo.

—Tengo que terminar de ducharme —se quejó, consiguiendo que sus cuerpos se separaran. Iwaizumi tarareó, observando con desinterés el extenso plato de ducha, y luego sonrió de lado, volviendo a prestarle atención a su pareja.

—¿Necesitas ayuda?

—¿No tienes que ir a trabajar? —Le respondió, ciertamente divertido, Yamaguchi. No era como si tuvieran el tiempo suficiente para darse una ducha juntos, de hecho, la jornada laboral de Iwaizumi les dejaba con los minutos necesarios para compartir el desayuno y algún que otro beso matutino. No podían desperdiciarlo de esa manera.

Sin embargo, Iwaizumi negó con su cabeza, dando un paso hacia atrás y quitándose la prensada camiseta de deporte que llevaba puesta. Entre el sudor y el que la tela era bastante ajustada de por sí sola, la prenda se acentuaba en su torso, trazando sus músculos con una tortuosa precisión que apenas dejaba contenido para la imaginación. Yamaguchi las adoraba.

—Hoy entro más tarde porque el equipo ha pedido que retrasaran el entrenamiento —informó, tirando con tranquilidad el resto de su ropa a la misma esquina en la que Yamaguchi había dejado la suya, arrugada y descuidada sobre el suelo. —Puedo llevarte a la tienda y así no tienes que coger el metro.

Yamaguchi soltó un suspiro agradecido y asintió con su cabeza. Así él tampoco tenía que salir tan temprano de su casa y todavía podía perder un tanto más el tiempo. No era como si la tienda en la que trabajaba se encontrara tan lejos de su apartamento, de todos modos, y con el coche de Iwaizumi acortarían mucho más camino que la ruta que hacía el metro.

Iwaizumi no esperó ni un segundo, después de entrar a la ducha, para juntar de nuevo sus labios con los de su novio. Volvió a pasar sus brazos por la cintura del contrario y pegó los torsos, mojándose en el proceso, pero sin importarle ni un comino. Yamaguchi caminó hacia atrás, buscando a tientas la llave del grifo, abriéndola y permitiendo que el agua les envolviera cuando la encontró. El mayor sonrió sobre su boca, entonces, separándose un poco para que el líquido cayera por cada lugar de su cuerpo.

Llevó sus dedos sobre los de Yamaguchi y cerró el grifo cuando creyó que era suficiente. Se agachó para agarrar el jabón de menta que habían comprado la semana pasada, agotados del olor a mango que dejaba sobre sus cuerpos el gel que solían tener, por probar algo nuevo. Comenzó a enjabonarle, recordándole que le estaba acompañado a esa ducha para ayudarle a ello.

—¿Todavía quieres las entradas para el partido del finde? —Preguntó Iwaizumi, recordando que su novio le había pedido tres pases el día anterior, asegurándose del comentario. Yamaguchi tarareó un asentimiento, dándose la vuelta y permitiendo sin ninguna molestia que enredara sus dedos en su pelo. —¿Para quiénes son?

—Una es para mí —le respondió, aunque eso era bastante obvio. Yamaguchi solía acudir a cada uno de los partidos de la selección japonesa de voleibol que se celebraban en la ciudad, en los cuales Iwaizumi se encontraba involucrado como el preparador físico del equipo. —Otra es para Tsukki y la última para Kenma.

Iwaizumi chasqueó su lengua.

—Kenma tiene el dinero suficiente como para comprarse el estadio entero —se quejó. Yamaguchi tarareó divertido, a sabiendas de que eso era cierto, y luego se encogió de hombros. Las manos de Iwaizumi comenzaron a bajar por su espalda, masajeándola, y se limitó a cerrar los ojos, satisfecho con el toque de su novio.

—Bueno, sí, pero Yahaba-san me pidió que le entretuviera durante la mañana y no quiero perderme el partido —explicó.

Iwaizumi le dio la vuelta, sin sorprenderse ni un ápice del pequeño puchero que su novio formaba, colocando esos ojos de cachorrito a los que pocas veces el hombre podía resistirse. Frunció su ceño, entonces, bajando su mirada hacia el pecho de su novio y pasó las manos por el mismo.

—¿Por qué tienes que entretenerlo? —Curioseó. Yamaguchi pasó las manos por la cadera contraria, dejándolas estancadas sobre su hueso, y recargando la frente en su hombro izquierdo, imposibilitando así el trabajo de Iwaizumi.

—Ahora que Kenma ha abierto la sucursal en Nueva York apenas se ven y, ya sabes, el domingo es su aniversario, así que le está preparando algo romántico.

Iwaizumi alzó una ceja, un tanto impresionado acerca de cuán meloso podía llegar a ser su antiguo compañero de instituto. Teniendo en cuenta la de historias que le había contado el chico de su relación pasada le resultaba casi imposible imaginárselo con un ramo de flores, una caja de bombones y cual fuera la cursilería que le tenía preparada. Suspiró, sintiendo la sonrisa emocionada de su novio contra su pecho, y alargó su mano para agarrar la manguera de la ducha con sus dedos.

—Y estás tan feliz de que ellos celebren su aniversario con tanto secretismo porque…

Iwaizumi conocía lo suficiente a Yamaguchi como para saber que el menor le ocultaba información que, aunque no le importara ni un mínimo, a él parecía quemarle por dentro.

—No me lo ha confirmado, pero… —Se incorporó, apoyándose en los pectorales húmedos de su novio para poder mirarle a la cara, acercándose a su rostro y disminuyendo su tonto de voz como temiera que alguien le escuchase. A pesar de que no había nadie más en ese apartamento y que lo único que se oía eran sus voces y la melodía cambiante del radiocasete. —Creo que le va a pedir matrimonio.

—Vaya… —Exclamó, abriendo sus ojos con genuina sorpresa, de nuevo sin creerse que Yahaba fuera el tipo de hombre que llevaría una alianza en su dedo. Tampoco se lo hubiera visto venir del bando de Kenma, quien tampoco tenía cara de los que se comprometían hasta ese nivel en una relación. —Eso es inesperado.

—Llevan mucho tiempo juntos, así que no es tan inesperado —resopló el menor, cerrando los ojos cuando Iwaizumi comenzó a echarle agua en el cabello para evitar que el jabón entrara en ellos. Su conversación se vio interrumpida debido a ello e Iwaizumi aprovechó el momento para fruncir el ceño con confusión. Yahaba y Kenma no llevaban en una relación ni un cuarto del tiempo que ellos dos traían consigo, así que sí que era inesperado.

—Ni siquiera viven en la misma casa, ¿no?

Iwaizumi le pasó los dedos por los párpados a su novio, eliminando el exceso de agua, y este los abrió en una expresión un tanto molesta. Imitó el ceño fruncido del contrario y devolvió la manguera a su sitio, creyendo que no podía encontrarse más limpio.

—En teoría no lo hacen —confesó. Iwaizumi se volvió a agachar para entregarle el bote de gel y Yamaguchi le sonrió casi sin darse cuenta. —Pero es que Kenma pasa mucho tiempo viajando ahora que ha abierto la sucursal de Nueva York y la de Londres.

Iwaizumi soltó un suspiro. El argumento que Yamaguchi utilizaba solamente iba a su favor puesto que, si él fuera la persona que estaría viajando por el mundo cada dos por tres, moriría por llegar a casa y encontrarse a la persona que ama en su sofá. Sin embargo, no emitió ningún comentario al respecto, a sabiendas de que a su novio podría afectarle de manera negativa. Era demasiado temprano para discutir por una tontería.

—¿Crees que Kenma acepte la propuesta? —Preguntó Iwaizumi, dándose la vuelta para que el acceso de Yamaguchi a su cabello fuera menos laborioso. No vio como el menos se encogía de hombros, sin realmente tener idea alguna sobre la respuesta. Se había vuelto más cercano con Kenma desde que se reencontró con él en aquellas reuniones de apoyo que habían dejado atrás en el pasado, pero aún así lo que ocurría en la mente del chico era un completo misterio para él. —Sus vidas se verían afectadas, ya sabes, alguno de los dos tendría que cambiar algo para hacer que funcione.

—No veo el por qué se negaría —se sinceró Yamaguchi. —Se quieren y eso es suficiente.

Iwaizumi estaba seguro de que el amor, muchas veces, no era suficiente. Que la vida tenía su propio camino y que arrastraba a cualquiera hacia él sin importar las consecuencias. Pero no dijo nada, prefiriendo concentrarse en las suaves manos de su pareja.

El agua volvió a caer sobre su cuerpo, eliminando el jabón y, con ello, terminando la ducha en la que se habían tirado más tiempo del necesario. Iwaizumi salió primero, buscando la toalla que había dejado preparada esa mañana antes de salir a correr, a sabiendas de que Yamaguchi nunca llevaba nada al baño cuando se duchaba a primera hora del día. Aunque, como no esperaba adentrarse con él, solo había una.

A ninguno le importó e Iwaizumi envolvió ambos cuerpos con la toalla.

—¿Tú te quieres casar? —Le preguntó, entonces, cuando Yamaguchi apoyó su frente, de nuevo, sobre su hombro. Supo que la cuestión le había tomado por sorpresa debido a que su cuerpo se tensó bajo sus brazos, así que apretó su agarre buscando una tonta manera de tranquilizarlo.

—Quizás —murmuró contra su piel. Iwaizumi frunció su ceño, acariciando con la toalla la espalda del chico, intentando secarle lo antes posible para prevenir que se resfriara.

—Una respuesta demasiado ambigua.

—No lo sé. ¿Lo quieres tú?

—No intentes esquivarla, Tadashi —resopló, agarrándolo por los bíceps y obligándolo a levantar la mirada, a que se atreviera a mantener esa conversación a la cara, porque sabía que se estaba muriendo por una respuesta.

Sin embargo, Yamaguchi sonrió, de repente con cierta timidez. Desvió sus ojos hacia el radiocasete, sin prestar atención alguna a la canción que ahora dominaba el ambiente, incapaz de pensar en algo que no fuera en su novio ahí presente y en su futuro como pareja.

—No lo hago. Realmente no lo sé.

Iwaizumi soltó un suspiro. Deshizo el agarre que mantenía sobre su cuerpo, quitando la toalla que los ocultaba y dejándolos desnudos en medio del cuarto. La llevó, entonces, al pelo empapado de Yamaguchi, y permitió que la conversación muriera durante los segundos en los que se dedicó a secarle el cabello.

—El año pasado, cuando Tsukishima se casó, parecías un tanto emocionado —apuntó. Yamaguchi sacó su labio hacia afuera, ladeando su cabeza hacia la mano de su novio cuando pasó demasiado cerca de su mejilla, casi pidiendo que le acariciara.

—Bueno, es mi mejor amigo, es normal —le explicó, restándole importancia al asunto. La boda de Tsukishima había sido un acontecimiento cargado de sentimientos contradictorios, entre la felicidad y la tristeza de ver a su amigo de la infancia contraer matrimonio con la persona de su vida, habiendo creído en un pasado que eso sería imposible. Hubiera sido extraño, de hecho, el que no se hubiera emocionado.

—También lo estuviste cuando fuimos a la de Tendou y Mika.

Yamaguchi infló sus mejillas, enrojeciéndose, sin tener nada con lo que argumentar ese comentario. Se dio cuenta de que había sido pillado cometiendo el delito y que no había nada que pudiera decir que hiciera que las pruebas fueran irrelevantes. Quizás sí que había estado fantaseando con la idea de una boda. Iwaizumi sonrió con ternura.

—Si quieres casarte, puedes decírmelo —le aseguró, sin entender el por qué su novio padecía ese temor irracional ante el confesarle que lo que quería era contraer matrimonio tal y como lo habían hecho, o estaban a punto de hacer, todo su círculo de amigos.

—Vale. Bien, no me importaría casarme —le confesó, arrebatándole la toalla con un poco de fuerza, tomando el turno de secar la cabeza al contrario, casi utilizándolo como un método de ocultar la sonrisa burlona de autosuficiencia de su novio. —No es que quiera, es solo que… Pues eso, no estaría mal.

—Entonces, quieres.

Yamaguchi chasqueó su lengua, apartando la toalla y mirándole a los ojos, ahora transformando su rostro en una expresión triste. No había cosa en el mundo que Iwaizumi odiara más que ver llorar a ese chico. Lo conoció cuando una sonrisa amable cruzaba su cara y se reencontró con él cuando la tristeza era lo único que sus ojos dejaban ver. Ahora que había vuelto a recuperar el brillo que había dejado atrás, sentía que podía morir cuando notaba el atisbo del pasado en su aspecto.

—También estoy bien así, ¿sabes? Es solo que, bueno, me emociona un poco el espectáculo —continuó con su explicación e Iwaizumi asintió con su cabeza. —La celebración, la gente, los anillos… Las promesas.

Iwaizumi sonrió y ahuecó sus mejillas entre sus grandes palmas.

—A mí también me emocionan los anillos, las promesas, o tú con mi apellido —se burló Iwaizumi, logrando que el sonrojo avergonzado volviera al rostro de su novio, olvidando con rapidez su gesto apenado. Pasó la toalla, ya completamente empapada debido a los dos cuerpos a los que había secado, y trapeó con ligereza algunas de las zonas más húmedas de su torso. Le dio a Yamaguchi el tiempo suficiente para que consiguiera volver a su tono natural.

—O tú con el mío —logró decir. Iwaizumi tarareó, pensándolo, y pasó sus brazos por el cuello de su novio. Este alzó una ceja y esperó pacientemente su respuesta.

—¿Hajime Yamaguchi? —Tanteó en voz alta, para negar con la cabeza segundos después de que las palabras se escaparan de su garganta. —¿O Tadashi Iwaizumi?

Yamaguchi soltó una carcajada y llevó sus propias manos a la cintura ajena, abrazándolo y juntando, de nuevo, sus torsos. No había nada que le calmara tanto como lo hacía la calidez que emanaba el cuerpo tranquilo de su novio. Uno de sus abrazos, de esos en los que prácticamente le asfixiaba con la inmensidad de sus bíceps, le hacía relajarse hasta durante el día más estresante.

—No puedes negar que el mío suena mejor

Iwaizumi chasqueó su lengua, acercando sus rostros lo suficiente como para que sus respiraciones se volvieran una, murmurándole sobre sus labios con la clara intención de besarlos.

—Te lo pienso negar. El mío es mejor.

El beso era diferente del que se habían dado con anterioridad. La pereza de un recién levantado que dominaba los sentidos de Yamaguchi había desaparecido por completo, ahora reinando en él la energía de responder a su novio con la misma intensidad con la que él llevaba el control del encuentro. Abrió sus labios, permitiendo que la lengua de Iwaizumi se inmiscuyera en la cavidad de su boca y, entonces, creyó que debía de parar ahí la situación antes de que escalonara a algo más.

—Deberíamos vestirnos ya, señor Yamaguchi —se burló el propio Yamaguchi. Iwaizumi se carcajeó sobre él, bajando con descaro una de sus manos hasta la cadera de su pareja, pegándolo con fuerza como si el mero centímetro en el que sus cuerpos se distanciaba fuera un motivo por el cual comenzar una guerra.

—Todavía tenemos tiempo, señor Iwaizumi —continuó con la broma Iwaizumi, imitando su tono juguetón. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y, entonces, el otro cayó en su cuello, provocándole cosquillas.

—¿Cuánto? —Le preguntó. No tenía ni idea de qué hora era y si era sincero consigo mismo, no le importaba. Confiaba en que el criterio de su novio en cuanto al tiempo que tenían disponible antes de prepararse para ir a trabajar fuera proporcional a lo que tenía pensado hacer. Si fuera por él, se quedaría en ese mismo lugar y abrazado de esa manera, con la música olvidada de fondo, para siempre.

Iwaizumi, sin embargo, tenía otros planes y, con una osadía usual en su persona, agarró el trasero del chico con la palma de su mano abierta.

—El suficiente.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Espero que os haya gustado. ¡Os mando un beso!


End file.
